


Death

by allargentum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allargentum/pseuds/allargentum
Summary: Зарисовка на ZevWarden Week 2020 тема "Death"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 2





	Death

Зеврану иногда сны снятся. От которых он по ночам ворочается, покрывало комкает пальцами, иной раз и вовсе просыпается, не в силах кошмар лицезреть. Табрис это замечает не сразу, да и не заметил бы вовсе, если бы однажды от чужой ладони, что сжимала так сильно его руку собственную, сам не проснулся.

Спрашивать он пытается уже временем погодя, в лоб вопрос свой задает. Зевран только отмахивается как-то легкомысленно, прося не обращать внимания. И тему переводит, сводит на нет попытку допроса.

И так раз за разом: все шансы Табриса узнать хоть что-то, может, помочь как-то, разбиваются о натянутую усмешку и броские слова о том, что все хорошо. Только по ночам теперь старается просыпаться, если Зевран ворочаться начинает, чтобы крепче обнять. Убаюкать коряво, так, как умеет, по голове гладить размеренно, отвлекая.

Пытается уберечь.

И однажды Зевран сам признается, в одну из дождливых ночей. Они ютятся где-то в Создателем забытой пещере, на ночлеге, пока по следу лекарства от Зова идут.

Он как-то неловко разговор заводит, спрашивает, помнит ли вдруг Страж о том, что кошмары его мучают. И Табрис кивает, признаваясь: конечно же помнит. Только ближе подсаживается, беря ладонь чужую в свою. 

И под мирный треск огня Ворон наконец сознается, что мучают его кошмары странные. Он говорит, что снится ему, будто Страж его раз за разом погибает. Где-то смертью храбрых: на Тропах, как и положено, жертвуя собой. Где-то бесславно, зарезанный шайкой преступной. Зевран даже головой мотает, видимо, пытаясь отогнать от себя приевшиеся видения, да вздыхает как-то непозволительно тяжко. 

Словно смириться не может.

И говорит уже позже, чуть тише, что и правда боится. Не ему с его жизнью, конечно, пугаться. Потому что Вороны его учили смерти никогда не страшиться. И он не боится, правда, если это его касается. Но вот за Стража переживает, надеется где-то внутри, что найдут они лекарство это гребанное.

Что найдут и хотя бы часть страха уйдет восвояси.

Табрис только клянется, что смогут они, справятся. Не может быть так, что путь их не приведет ни к чему. И добавляет уже позже, шутя, что все, что ему светит - это спиться где-нибудь на пару с Огреном в старости, когда уже службу оставят свою. 

Хотя умом сам понимает, что с их образом жизни они погибель свою могут найти где угодно.


End file.
